


i'm not gonna hurt you. yet.

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Angst, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Character Fact Files, Character Study, Danganronpa Lab AU, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injections, Kidnapping, Kinda, Laboratories, M/M, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Self-Hatred, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting, inspired by the og lab au and scp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: Fact files for subjects #001-#030 and the remaining two doctors.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Doctor Junko Enoshima & Nurse Mikan Tsumiki

**Author's Note:**

> my take on the danganronpa lab au! this contains the characters fact files. it's based upon both the original lab au and scp foundation. i'll be writing lots of stories in a collection for this hopefully so if you enjoy the fact files please leave kudos? for now, it's just going to be trigger happy havoc and sdr2 kids but i might add drv3 if people want it.

**JUNKO ENOSHIMA**

_"Don't squirm and don't fret. We're not going to hurt you... yet."_

**Role:** Lead doctor and owner of the laboratory.

 **First Experiment:** Subject #001 - Mukuro Ikusaba

 **Age:** Twenty-six

 **Height:** 5"7 (169 cm)

 **Weight:** 45 kg (99 lbs)

 **Information:** Doctor Junko Enoshima finished her degree at age twenty-two after being dubbed one of the smartest students at her school. She got a job at a laboratory owned by Chisa Yukisome until age twenty-four when she was fired for unethically experimenting on small animals and attempting to convince others to let her experiment on humans. Shortly after, Junko gained the money to begin her own laboratory where she employed various people that went "missing" later on. Junko also put out flyers for people to sign up and inject themselves with medicine for money (medicine turned out to be an unknown substance that causes the person to go unconscious for a period of time, enough for Junko to take the person and secure them in a locked cage.) Other people were sold to the lab by family or their own self. Originally, the first person she experimented offered themselves up as a subject (Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima's sister) but other people refused to sign up after seeing what had happened to Mukuro and her body, this is when the kidnapping began. It is unknown where Junko acquired the money to start her own lab.

* * *

**MIKAN TSUMIKI**

_"N-No, it... it doesn't hurt."_

**Role:** Head nurse

 **First Experiment:** Subject #003 - Kyouko Kirigiri

 **Age:** Twenty-four

 **Height:** 5"4 (165 cm)

 **Weight:** 57 kg (125 lbs)

 **Information:** Employed soon after Junko began her lab, Mikan didn't start to interfere with the human experiments until Subject #003 when Junko asked her to help after Mukuro's experiment failed and she was unable to help with the operations. She is the person who created the unknown substance that causes people to lose consciousness for a short time as it was much easier for people to offer themselves up and then kidnap them into their underground base of cells where the subjects were kept. Mikan finished medical school at age twenty-two and did do with amazing grades, although she struggled to find a job. After Junko employed her, she pledged herself loyal to Junko. 


	2. Subjects #001 - #005

**MUKURO** **IKUSABA - #001**

_"..."_

**Danger Classification:** High

 **Age:** Twenty-six

 **Description of Experiment:** All senses (including sight, hearing, smell and taste) had been highly modified to make #001 the perfect military woman. Steroids have been applied to make the subject much stronger than your average human, though muscle mass has stayed the same due to a malfunction during testing. Subjects teeth have been sharpened, enough to rip human cartilage apart, and given animal-like instincts. The subject has been completely turned into a carnivore, no vegetables to be put in with their food, otherwise, they will not eat it. #001 is also able to see in the dark. 

**Difficulties with Experiment:** Due to senses being much higher than average, lights, loud sounds, different/new smells and new foods that are given to the subject must be minimal as it causes the subject high amounts of pain and distress. The carnivore side means that, if let out of their cage, the subject must be kept away from other experiments and doctors at all times as it may try and hurt/eat them. The animal-like instincts given to the subject mean that speech is completely rid of and subject only communicates in whimpers, howls and other noises.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** The subject is hostile towards humans, especially Doctor Enoshima, and will attempt to harm and/or eat other subjects. Tranquillizers to be put in food every time cage is required cleaning to make sure people stay safe.

 **Medicine:** N/A - no medicine given. 

**History:** Subject #001 began as Mukuro Ikusaba, Doctor Enoshima's twin sister. #001 offered herself up for experimental purposes, although not knowing what Junko planned to do with her or what would happen to her afterwards. #001 was very close to her sister until after the test and now the relationship between them has broken and can never be fixed.

* * *

**MAKOTO NAEGI - #002**

_"I'm not a toy, we're going to escape here."_

**Danger Classification:** Low

 **Age:** Twenty-three

 **Description of Experiment:** Turned into a soft, "teddy bear" type monster. Tail and bear ears have been stitched into lower back and head, along with mouth being stitched together so the subject is unable to speak and more like a toy (small spaces have been added between stitches so #002 can eat and drink water but speaking rips the stitches and causes bleeding.) Nails have been strengthened, grown longer and shaped into claws. Eyelids have been removed to make the subject seem more like a teddy bear/human hybrid. Communicates through a notebook and pen Mikan gave him.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Claws mean #002 easily scratches itself and others, which does break out in fights if the subjects are kept together for long periods of time. Removed eyelids mean #002 has to keep a spray bottle of water close at all times to clean the eyeball and keep it healthy, other self-sustaining cleaning objects to be added in the face and/or brain to replace of eyelids. 

**Behaviour/Attitude:** #002 is generally quiet and calm when interacting with doctors and other subjects. It has close bonds with some of the other subjects and shows friendly aspects to even the most hostile experiments.

 **Medicine:** Only medicine given is in the spray bottle. 

**History:** Original name was Makoto Naegi. He was employed by Junko as a janitor for her lab. He was very close to Mukuro and was the first person to realise that she was missing. He eventually got kidnapped by Junko for the second experiment as he was always there after dark and the easiest to take at that moment. He put up a fight before being knocked unconscious by Junko, given anaesthesia and experimented on almost immediately.

* * *

**KYOUKO KIRIGIRI - #003**

_"Don't speak so loud... she's listening."_

Danger **Classification:** Medium

 **Age:** Twenty-three

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject's eyes have been completely removed and replaced with camera lenses, that film her every move. She is still able to see despite her eyes not being there. A chip in her brain sends all her sights into Junko's security room where the doctors can keep on track of any inmates trying to escape the laboratory. Parts of her body (left upper arm, right hand, left leg, left cheek) have also been replaced by metal because Junko attempted to experiment fire against human skin, charring it beyond use. 

**Difficulties with Experiment:** Junko's camera could simply be thwarted by #003 covering her eyes and the person speaking softly/quietly, as sometimes speech is too muffled to be able to make out and Junko would be unable to read the lips of the person. Occasionally, her fingers and other joints get rusty and she has to have oils and grease added by Mikan.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #003 is usually quiet and refuses to speak to both Junko and Mikan, though she has held some quiet conversations with other subjects (namely, #002.) She seems aware that Junko and Mikan are listening in to her conversations, has yet to bring it up. 

**Medicine:** Not medicine, but oil and grease is applied generously every week.

 **History:** Kyouko Kirigiri was a close friend of Makoto's who came to investigate his disappearance after he didn't contact her for a few days. She threatened to get the police involved if she couldn't find Makoto herself. When Kyouko came to the laboratory, Junko took this time to lead her down to the underground cells and knocking her unconscious with a hard, blunt object and trapping her in a cell. Junko tortured her for days before deciding to turn her into an android/security camera hybrid.

* * *

**SAYAKA MAIZONO - #004**

_"If you touch me, I'll scream."_

**Danger Classification:** Medium

 **Age:** Twenty

 **Description of Experiment:** Many ideas for this subjects look have been taken from the mythical being, the Banshee. #004's mouth has been ripped apart at the sides and been replaced by a translucent film that replicates skin, so the subject can open her mouth strangely wide. Chemicals have been given so her hair has grown to a wild amount and is tangled and messy. Her voice power has been increased dramatically and the subject has to be locked in a soundproof room as she tries to scream when away from others. The subject doesn't scream around others as she thinks her voice is so loud it can cause death, although this has not been experimented with. Small white horns have been implemented onto her head.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** The translucent film around mouth begins to rip when she screams or sings too loudly and opens her mouth wide. Although only supposed to be growing once, the chemical given to the hair has caused it to continue growing and it must be cut every few weeks to avoid the subject to not trip over her own hair while walking.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #004 tries not to scream around others as she cares about them and doesn't want to hurt any of them. She is usually quite talkative and willing to interact with all doctors/subjects. #004 doesn't seem to get scared very often.

 **Medicine:** Simple pain killers for her mouth.

 **History:** Low on cash, Sayaka Maizono's music producer decided to sell her to the lab after Sayaka not scoring big in the music industry and both her parents passing. She was the first person to be actively sold to Junko as a human experiment. 

* * *

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE - #005**

_"Dude, it's not my fault I speak in riddles!"_

**Danger Classification:** Moderate-Low

 **Age:** Twenty-nine

 **Description of Experiment:** #005's eyes have been completely removed from his face and replaced with a material that emits a soft green glow, he is blind and relies upon his other senses to find objects. His brain has been altered almost to an "oracle" type creature, where his ability to tell the future has been doubled (sixty per cent) and he now only speaks his fortunes in riddles. The subjects suffers often from nightmares, although sometimes he has visions in dreams, he has become talented in telling them both apart. Nightmares usually include other subjects.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** The subject is extremely skittish around others and has a habit of touching everything, including other subjects and doctors, as he is completely blind. This occasionally leads to fights between others as many do not like being touched. Looking directly into #005's eyes may cause insanity if stared at for a period of time (~fifteen minutes.) The subject does not have control over his power at all and usually just blurts out his "fortunes" where he stands.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** Scared of other subjects and doctors alike, much of their time is spent in the corner of its cell, trying to cry (eyes being removed - it is unable to cry.) Will attack (or try to) if scared suddenly.

 **Medicine:** Certain medicines given to the subject to calm it but none administered regularly. 

**History:** Yasuhiro Hagakure was one of the first subjects to fall for the "get paid for injections" ruse. After being knocked unconscious, he was left in the cell for a few days as human and forced to watch Junko and Mikan experiment on the two girls before being experimented on himself and turned into oracle.


	3. Subjects #006 - #010

**HIFUMI YAMADA - #006**

_"Have you got any food you are willing to part with?"_

**Danger Classification:** Low

 **Age:** Twenty-five

 **Description of Experiment:** By the mass of the subject and his insecurities with his weight, #006 has been turned into a human/pig hybrid. This is also because pig represents one of the seven deadly sins, gluttony. The subjects human legs have been completely removed and replaced with the lower legs of a pig, including hooves and tail. The nose has been removed in place of a snout and pig ears have been placed onto his head. The subjects appetite has been increased dramatically so that it is forced to eat to subdue its hunger.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** The subjects appetite is so big, he can eat for hours without stopping. However, it's appetite has been increased but not his stomach, therefore he will always be hungry even if his stomach is not physically able to fit more food. #006 must be cut off before he gorges himself and makes himself ill. The subject must be given an object to scratch out the dirt from hooves every few weeks, keep a close watch to make sure #006 doesn't try to hurt himself with said object.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #006 is extremely nervous of doctors and other subjects and will be scared around them. Despite this, the subject talks a rather large amount, either to himself or others. Other subjects get annoyed by him easily. Give drawing supplies to keep quiet.

 **Medicine:** No medicine given on regular amounts but sedatives can be given in small doses.

 **History:** The subjects given name is Hifumi Yamada. He was another who came in with Yasuhiro Hagakure (Subject #005) after falling for the getting paid for testing medicine trick. He witnessed both Sayaka Maizono (#004) and Yasuhiro Hagakure (#005) get tested on. 

* * *

**CELESTIA LUDENBERG - #007**

_"Don't you DARE look at me, you FUCKING PIG."_

**Danger Classification:** High

 **Age:** Twenty

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject has been turned into a snake/human hybrid, more commonly known in Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism as a Naga. Snakes are typically sly, cunning creatures associated with envy and dishonesty, this sums up #007's personality prior to the experiment rather well. The subject's legs have been completely removed and replaced with a long (~six foot) snake tail, scaled with a rattle on the end. Fangs and a forked tongue have been implemented to the mouth so they reach until the bottom of the lip and, similar to #004, the skin around the mouth has been ripped and replaced by a translucent film.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Scales from the tail has started a type of skin disease that causes scales to have migrated to other places on the body, covering the left side of her stomach, left shoulder and her right eye. Like with #004, the skin around the mouth can rip and cause bleeding.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** The subject is hostile towards both doctors and other subjects alike. #007 is greatly upset by the way she looks and is unfriendly to people who look at her in a certain way or judge her on looks. 

**Medicine:** Low doses of medicine given to lessen the scales growth across her body.

 **History:** Celestia Ludenberg was another one of the people sold to the laboratory, though it was unknown who by. After being sold, Celestia kept up quite a fight against the doctors to try and get out of the lab, one of the first ones to fight back. It ended up with Junko breaking her right leg to stop her from escaping and Junko decide to get rid of both legs in place. She was experimented on almost immediately on being bought into the lab.

* * *

**AOI ASAHINA - #008**

_"Come on guys! Stay positive!"_

**Danger Classification:** Medium

 **Age:** Twenty-two

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject has been modified as a water naiad/mermaid type. Gills have been sliced into the skin in the neck and rib area and internal organs have been moved around and replaced with other organs fitter for underwater creatures. Hands and feet have been turned webbed so she can swim easier than she could before. Other modifications are given through injections and surgeries, such as more speed and agility underwater, easier breathing and better flexibility. Cage has been modified to include water.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Spending too much time out of the water means that #008 becomes dehydrated, hot and extremely irate. It could also result in death if she is away from water for too long. Some of the chemicals have left her with skin discolouration and things appearing to be fish scales on her skin (around her neck and lower stomach.)

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #008 is surprisingly friendly to both doctors and other subjects. #008 tries her best to raise the morale of others and keep herself happy. She has been observed crying in her cell at times and grows sensitive if someone mentions her side effects.

 **Medicine:** High dose of medicine given in food every day to stop the growth of scales and keep internal organs healthy. 

**History:** Aoi Asahina was short on cash and signed up to Junko's programme to get paid for trying out new medicine. Unlike Hifumi Yamada (#006) and Yasuhiro Hagakure (#005), she had a short interview with Mikan and spoke about interests and such, so Junko knew what to turn her into to torture her more than the regular amount.

* * *

**KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU - #009**

_"I'm not capable of showing emotion...but, thank you."_

**Danger Classification:** Low

 **Age:** Nineteen

 **Description of Experiment:** #009 has been converted into the perfect student whose only purpose is working. The subjects brain has been removed from his head through surgery and implanted into a metal recreation of his person, with enhanced strength, intelligence, memory and various other things. Like #003, some of #009's conversations can be recorded but only speech. All of #009's ability to express emotion has been rid of, which means things such as crying, laughing and blushing. The subject does not need to eat, drink or sleep, though sometimes does so to feel human again.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** The subject sometimes find it overwhelming having to keep his emotions in and grows irate, occasionally hitting objects to get his anger out. He is usually calmed by giving trivia or puzzle books. When the subject feels an emotion strong enough, he does show a capability to display some emotions. Higher doses of numbing needed when this happens.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #009 is usually quiet and doesn't show many strong relations with any subject or doctor apart from subject number #013 after #009 consoles him after #013's experiment. 

**Medicine:** Oil and grease to be given to joints regularly.

 **History:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru was sold to the laboratory by his father. He struggled at first and demanded to be let out many times, though never succeeded escaping as Celestia had before him. He becomes rather close with Mondo Oowada (#013) after he enters the lab.

* * *

**BYAKUYA TOGAMI - #010**

_"I will be human again."_

**Danger Classification:** Medium

 **Age:** Twenty-two

 **Description of Experiment:** Due to the subjects pride, greed and selfish personality, he has been turned into the Greek mythical creature the Sphinx. The entirety lower part of the subject was supposed to be turned into a lion but due to difficulties, only his legs from the knee. His feet are paws. A tail has been placed into his lower back, ears on the top of his head, bird wings on his back and sharp fangs in his mouth. Strength and agility has been enhanced. Like #002, the subject also has nails fashioned into sharp claws. #010 has also been turned completely carnivore, like #001. Although, #010 has not attempted to eat other subjects when interacting with them.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** #010's wings and fur needs cleaning often by Nurse Mikan, which he protests to a lot. The subject does not know his own strength and has a habit of injuring himself in the process. Due to the chemicals given, #010's temper has been shortened greatly (more than it was before) and he usually growls or snarls at the person angering him. #010's claws can sometimes scratch himself or others.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** #010 is hostile to Doctor Junko, though less so to Nurse Mikan. He usually keeps to himself in his cage and doesn't even come out for meals, though when he does, an argument usually begins and, if not stopped quickly, occasionally escalates into a fight due to his egotistical personality.

 **Medicine:** No medicine given. Tranquillizers can be used when the subject gets angry.

 **History:** Byakuya Togami was apart of his rich family, the Togami conglomerate. After failing to become the heir, Byakuya was sold to whoever would buy him, which turned out to be Junko. While being picked up, he did put up a rather large fight and protested greatly to being taken away to the lab. He originally helped out in the lab with #008 and #009, but was caught attempting to escape himself and was placed into a cell and converted into a Sphinx-like creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos & comments for more (✿◕‿◕✿)


	4. Subject #011 - #015

**TOUKO FUKAWA - #011 & #011-1**

_"Get away from me!" "Stop touching me...!"_

**Danger Classification:** Medium/High

 **Age:** Twenty-three

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject now has two heads and two brains, one controlled by #011 and the other by #011-1 (or, Touko Fukawa and Genocider Syo.) The left side of the body is controlled by #011 and the right side by #011-1, though full control of the body can be accessed by either head if one goes out of commission or "falls asleep." A chip has been installed with #001-1's personality, thoughts and motives while the original "Genocider Syo" has been electrocuted out of #011's brain.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Both heads have arguments often, which does occasionally break out in fights. One head may feel a strong desire to do something (such as, killing #010) while the other would want to do something else. Their body is rather uncoordinated at the moment and they are very clumsy, almost always falling over or knocking things down. 

**Behaviour/Attitude:** #011 is nervous, doesn't trust anyone and is not afraid to raise her voice if she thinks you are making fun of her. #011-1 is crude, loud and can get stabby if you come too close. 

**Medicine:** Frequent medicine given for pain relief.

 **History:** Like many of the people at the lab, she was sold by her two mothers and father who would rather have money and alcohol than a child. She put up quite a fight, though, with a few hits #011 was rendered unconscious. This is when we found out about #011-1 and had the idea to make two become one.

* * *

**CHIHIRO FUJISAKI - #012**

_"Ah! You can't touch me...Be careful!"_

**Danger Classification:** Low

 **Age:** Nineteen

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject's entire skin has been turned to look and feel like porcelain. Originally, the subject's joints were unable to move, so they were incapable to eat, sit down, drink etc. Eventually, joints were added later that week by Mikan. #012 has a small crack up their left cheek where they were damaged, though it constantly has a plaster over it to stop it from opening more. 

**Difficulties with Experiment:** #012's skin is very fragile and easily broken, known by the crack on their left cheek given to them by #001 who pounced on them. If punched or kicked, the subject could be seriously harmed, broken or damaged so it is of most importance to make sure they are kept away from fights or hard surfaces. Bed and clothes are layered with cushions. 

**Behaviour/Attitude:** #012 is nervous and skittish around others and especially very careful around more violent people (such as #001 and #007.) The subject cries a lot and suffers from frequent panic attacks. 

**Medicine:** N/A - No medicine is given.

 **History:** Chihiro Fujisaki got a job at Junko's lab originally. After a while, he noticed that Junko and Mikan would disappear in her office for hours at a time and decided to investigate. Later, he found secret stairs in her office that lead down to a collection of cells. He quickly got knocked out and got experimented on almost immediately, turning into a porcelain doll.

* * *

**MONDO OOWADA - #013**

_"I'm fuckin' stronger than you, I'm stronger than everyone."_

**Danger Classification:** High

 **Age:** Twenty-four 

**Description of Experiment:** The subject's skin has been turned into a thin diamond layer, though bigger chunks of diamonds have begun to form on his body. They can sometimes be chipped off (though they occasionally fall off by themself) while the subject is unconscious and sold for a rather large sum of money. This means #013's skin is very strong and durable and able to withstand high-pressure that human skin usually could not. #013's has a slight blue sheen to his skin and his blood has turned white.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Removing the diamonds from his skin is very painful for him, as it makes him bleed white liquid. The subject also doesn't know his own strength and, when angered, he will not hesitate to hit the person annoying him. 

**Behaviour/Attitude:** Hostile and very violent with both doctors and other subjects. He is protective over subjects #012 (who he sees as a little brother) and #009. When he's around subjects that are not the ones stated before, a fight is most likely to break out, or at least an argument. The death of his brother has left him unstable and very hateful to Doctor Junko and Nurse Mikan.

 **Medicine:** Pain relief. 

**History:** Mondo and Diaya Oowada both came to the lab in search of money and got knocked unconscious by Nurse Mikan. At first, the two were locked in together and a few days later, Daiya (previously #015) was experimented on in a similar way to Mondo himself. Shortly after, Daiya passed away from infection in the same cell as Mondo. Mondo grew very angry at his brother's passing and fought against being experimented on himself, though eventually got turned himself.

* * *

**LEON KUWATA - #014**

_"Show us your tits!"_

**Danger Classification:** Medium

 **Age:** Twenty

 **Description of Experiment:** The subject has been made into an incubus replica, where wings have been implemented and attached to nerves in the spine so they can be moved on will. Horns have been placed into the subject's skull and a forked tail - much like a demon - has been attached to the lower back. Chemicals have been added that have turned the subject's eyes completely black. The incubus represents both greed and lust, both traits which #014 presents before experimentation. 

**Difficulties with Experiment:** Wings and tail are highly sensitive and easily hurt. If the tail is too badly damaged, it will have to be removed and could result in death or paralysis. The subject does have the ability to fly, though if the wings are ripped or damaged it would cause immense pain and the subject would be unable to move their wings or fly at all.

 **Behaviour/Attitude:** The subject is extremely flirty with doctors and the subjects, even the male ones. This has resulted in a few fights where other subjects have been offended by #014's crude flirting. 

**Medicine:** N/A - No medicine is given.

 **History:** Subject #014 came to earn some money for taking medicine and was knocked out by Mikan shortly after coming into the lab using chloroform. He was locked in a solitary confinement room for a short while before being taken into the experiment room and being changed into an incubus replica. 

* * *

**SAKURA OOGAMI - #015**

_"I would like to see the outside world."_

**Danger Classification:** Unknown

 **Age:** Varies or doesn't have one.

 **Description of Experiment:** Recreation of a Frankenstein's monster from various sources across media. A collection of the dead's body parts from morgues and graves have been sewed together and reanimated with electricity and various chemicals to make #015. Other chemicals have been added for more intense strength, muscle definition and the ability for the body not to decay. #015 has a very high pain tolerance. Her skin is slightly discoloured in places where other skins have been used. One eye is blue and the other is brown, as different bodies have been used for them.

 **Difficulties with Experiment:** Occasionally, limbs and appendages - such as hands, feet, eyeballs and ears - will fall off and have to be restitched. Although #015 does not decay, some limbs will have to be replaced with others. 

**Behaviour/Attitude:** Free to roam the laboratory at this moment in time, as is loyal to Junko and Mikan for bringing her to life and feels bad for betraying them in any way. Kind to other subjects and observes them with almost childish wonder, though if #015 becomes too close to others (especially #008), the subject can be convinced to help others escape. Keep a close eye and tranquillize if angered.

 **Medicine:** Various chemicals and medicines to keep the subject relaxed and strong enough to live.

 **History:** N/A - #015 or Sakura Oogami has been made in the laboratory and has not seen the outside. She has no family of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of joy i got writing "show us ur tits" is unimaginable


	5. Interviews #001 - #015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fun thing i wanted to do before writing sdr2 characters <33

**INTERVIEWS - #001 to #015**

_**Interview conducted by Nurse Mikan** _

* * *

**Subject #002 - Makoto Naegi || "Teddy Bear"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #002 over a wooden table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** N-name?

 **#002:** _(WRITTEN)_ Makoto Naegi

 **Nurse Mikan:** How do you f-feel about y-your new form?

 **#002:** _(WRITTEN)_ I don't like it - nobody would - when will you let us out?

 **Nurse Mikan:** Doctor J-Junko says that's c-classified.

 **#002:** _(WRITTEN)_ I don't want to talk anymore, can I go back?

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #004 - Sayaka Maizono || "Banshee Replica"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #004 over a wooden table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Hello, name?

 **#004:** Hi... Sayaka Maizono.

 **Nurse Mikan:** How d-do you feel about y-your new form?

 **#004:** _(Pause)_ It's... awful. I don't know why anyone would want to change a person like this.

 **Nurse Mikan:** W-well... for s-science...

 **#004:** I don't like what you and Doctor Junko have done to me... or anyone, for that matter. _(Sigh)_ I just want to go home.

 **Nurse Mikan:** You do realise someone sold you here? Why would you want to go back?

 **#004:** _[NO ANSWER]_

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #005 - Yasuhiro Hagakure || "Oracle"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #005 over a wooden table. #005 is chained to the table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Name?

 **#005:** _[NO ANSWER]_

 **Nurse Mikan:** (Pause) ...H-how do you feel a-about your new form?

 **#005:** Bad. I'm blind, dude, I can't see.

 **Nurse Mikan:** I just did w-what Doctor Junko w-wanted. It was for t-the greater g-good.

 **#005:** Leave me alone.

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #006 - Hifumi Yamada || "Pig/Human Hybrid"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #006 over a wooden table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** N-name?

 **#006:** _(Pause)_ Hifumi Yamada... please don't take me back into the room.

 **Nurse Mikan:** The room?

 **#006:** _The_ room.

 **Nurse Mikan:** I'm n-not sure w-what you mean. What is the room?

 **#006:** The _bad_ room. I don't want to go there again.

 **Nurse Mikan:** The experiment room?

 **#006:** _[NO ANSWER, Subject begins crying.]_

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #007 - Celestia Ludenberg || "Naga Replica"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is behind a glass cover and facing a chained #007.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** N-name?

 **#007:** _(Pause)_ Celestia Ludenberg!

 **Nurse Mikan:** How do you f-feel about your new form?

 **#007:** Why... would I like this form, you FUCKING IDIOT! You have HUMILIATED and DAMAGED MY BODY BEYOND REPAIR. 

**Nurse Mikan:** Do you dislike the doctors of this facility?

 **#007:** Doctors...? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! IF I HAD THE CHANCE, I WOULD MURDER YOU BOTH IN COLD BLOOD.

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #008 - Aoi Asahina || "Water Naiad Replica"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #008 over a wooden table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Name?

 **#008:** Aoi Asahina.

 **Nurse Mikan:** H-how do you feel a-about your new form?

 **#008:** It's not great. But...! I guess... I can see the pros and cons?

 **Nurse Mikan:** R-really? That's a-amazing!

 **#008:** Yeah! _(Pauses)_ When are we getting let out?

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #009 - Kiyotaka Ishimaru || "Robot"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #009 over a wooden table.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Name?

 **#009:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 **Nurse Mikan:** How d-do you f-feel about your n-new form?

 **#009:** It's turned me into the perfect student. 

**Nurse Mikan:** Y-yes... but how do y-you _feel?_

 **#009:** What?

 **Nurse** Mikan:...N-nevermind.

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #010 - Byakuya Togami || "Sphinx Replica"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #010 over a wooden table. #010 is chained up.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Name, p-please? **  
**

**#010:** _(Pause)_ ...Byakuya Togami.

 **Nurse Mikan:** O-okay... How do y-you feel about y-your new f-form?

 **#010:** I demand you make me human. I want to be back to normal.

 **Nurse Mikan:** You d-don't like it?

 **#010:** Why would I like something like this? You've turned me into a monster, a disgusting creature.

 **Nurse Mikan:** You weren't o-one before?

 **#010:** _[NO ANSWER]_

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #012 - Chihiro Fujisaki || "Porcelain Doll"**

**[** **BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #012 over a wooden table.]**

 **Nurse Mikan:** W-what's your n-name?

 **#012:** ...Chihiro Fujisaki...

 **Nurse** Mikan: Ok, thank you, h-how do y-you like your n-new form?

 **#012:** It's...um... not something I really enjoy...

 **Nurse Mikan:** Y-you don't l-like it?

 **#012:** N-not that much...but...! It's not awful... or as bad as some of the others.

 **Nurse Mikan:** T-thank you for being cooperative... H-how do you f-feel about Doctor J-junko Enoshima?

 **#012:** _(Begins tearing up)_ She's not... very nice. 

**Nurse Mikan:** Ok... t-thank you.

**[END LOG]**

**Subject #013 - Mondo Oowada || "Diamond Skin"**

**[BEGIN LOG - M.T. is behind a glass cover and facing a chained #013.]**

**Nurse Mikan:** Name?

 **#013:** Fuck off.

 **Nurse Mikan:** P-please?

 **#013:**...Mondo Oowada.

 **Nurse Mikan:** H-how do you like y-your new form? 

**#013:** You gonna fuckin' sit there and tell me that people actually like lookin' like this? I call bull _shit._ Y'all are fuckin' disgusting and you... you killed him. 

**[END LOG]**

** Subject #014 - Leon Kuwata || "Incubus Replica" **

** **[** **BEGIN LOG - M.T. is facing #012 over a wooden table.]** **

****Nurse Mikan:**** N-name?

 **#014:** Leon Kuwata, but you already knew that didn't you, babes?

 **Nurse Mikan:** Um...y-yes, it's just p-protocol.

 **#014:** Is it protocol to look that sexy in a nurse outfit?

 **Nurse Mikan:** Uh...

 **#014:** Did you fall from heaven?

 **Nurse Mikan:** ...

 **[END LOG]**

* * *

  * Mukuro Ikusaba (#001) cannot speak and was not included in the interviews due to anger with both Doctor Junko and Nurse Mikan.
  * Kyouko Kirigiri (#003) refused to be interviewed and wouldn't speak, even when threatened. 
  * Touko Fukawa and Genocider Syo (#011 & #011-1) both refused to be interviewed unless Byakuya Togami (#010) is present. Byakuya Togami (#010) refused.
  * Sakura Oogami (#015) was created in the lab and does not need routine interviews.




End file.
